dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Grandpa Gohan
Son Gohan (孫悟飯, Son Gohan?) is a fictional character who appeared in the Dragon Ball series, in a few specific flashbacks in Dragon Ball Z, and is seen briefly in the culminating Dragon Ball GT finale flashback. "Grandpa" is not part of his given name, but he is often credited as Grandpa Son Gohan (孫悟飯じいさん, Son Gohan jiisan?) especially in the ending credits for Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Story Gohan was a loving and caring man who became the adoptive grandfather of Goku when he found him near the landing site of Goku when he was a baby. When Goku first landed on Earth, his mission was to, in time, destroy the entire human race and sell the planet to another race. Being a Saiyan, who are known to be very aggressive and short-tempered, Goku was very uncooperative at first (In the Burdock special, he simply laughs as Gohan found him in the wilderness). But after falling into a ravine, Goku hit his head, causing him to lose his memory, and became a regular happy, loving boy. Gohan was taught martial arts by Roshi and passed on his knowledge to Goku. Gohan warned Goku to never look at a full moon and to stay indoors on nights of one - implying that he had already transformed before and Gohan managed to survive the first time. He followed his advice for sometime until one night (as Goku explained to Bulma, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong what happens when he looks at a full moon while they were held in prison at Pilaf's castle) when Goku stepped outside to relieve himself. He then glanced at the full moon, transformed into an Oozaru, a gigantic ape, and went on a rampage. From that time on, Goku believed that Gohan's soul was in the Si Xing Qiu (Sūshinchū/Four-Star Ball). Fortuneteller Baba Saga During the Fortuneteller Baba Saga, Goku, Yamcha, Muten-Rôshi, Upa, Pu'ar, and Kuririn must fight Uranai Baba's five fighters in order to find the last Dragon Ball. Goku is the last one left to fight and Uranai Baba brings out a "special" fighter as her last. The last opponent is a mysterious man wearing a bunny mask. Master Roshi then realizes that that man is Goku's dead grandfather, Gohan. The others are baffled as to why he's just pounding and pounding on Goku. Gohan later comes forth to say that he was trying to make a point to Goku that he needs to train harder and make his tail work for him instead of against him. This is the last time Gohan is seen in the manga. Goku's and Chi-Chi's Wedding Although filler, Gohan makes another appearance in the anime. In the final two episodes of Dragon Ball, Goku and Chi-Chi have been in the middle of a quest to lower a new fire engulfing Fire Mountain with the Ox King trapped inside protecting Chi-Chi's wedding dress. Goku and Chi-Chi come upon the gateway between the living world and the next, making their way past numerous illusions, they find themselves in the cave of the Spirit Furnace. They end up meeting up with Gohan, whom Goku mistakes for being the legendary furnace keeper Annin. Gohan is actually a bodyguard for Annin, as well as protecting the lever that can turn off the Spirit Furnace. After a small scuffle with Annin, Goku is allowed to travel into the depths of the furnace where he's able to patch the leak. Goku bids a final farewell to his grandfather as he and Chi-Chi move on into the beginning of wedded bliss. Additional Appearances Additional Appearances Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins In the unofficial live action movie Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins, Gohan (known as "Sparkle" in the movie) is alive and trains with Goku, then is captured by villains searching for his Dragon Ball. Dragon Ball Z While seen only through flashbacks, Grandpa Gohan appears quite a few times through out the DBZ series. Out of three known flashbacks, the first is when Roshi tells Goku of Gohan's story of finding him. Through this flashback, it's insinuated that Goku's first "off-screen" Oozaru transformation occurred after his arrival upon Earth and following a first glimpse Gohan had of him (explaining why in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Gohan picks up Goku to take home among leveled trees in daylight, in contrast to first seeing him in his infant ship at night, and also why he clearly knew of the transformation in the Dragon Ball series). Later, another flashback takes place where Goku recalls a pre-Dragon Ball moment of his grandfather warning him to never go outside on the night of a full moon. The final flashback of him comes much later in the series wherein Goku fondly remembers being found by Gohan (a sequence originally shown in the Burdock special, upgraded in animation in a sepia color-tone) followed by a short sequence of Gohan's training that raised Goku into a boy "trained like steel". Dragon Ball GT Grandpa Gohan makes one small appearance during a flashback that Goku has at the end of the Dragon Ball GT series. Gohan is seen holding Goku up in the air (pictured at the top of the page) during Goku's final walk outside the Tenkaichi Budokai arena. Video Game Appearances While he himself did not appear in the game, Grandpa Gohan's House was an arena in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Grandpa Gohan was a boss in the Game Boy Advance game Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Afterwards, he is a playable character in Free Battle mode. After finding him in Extra Mode, he is a playable character in all available modes. Grandpa Gohan is also a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 for the PS2 and Wii. Category:Characters Category:Humans